bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 140
のサンイーター |romaji= Biggu Suri no San'ītā |cover= Suneater Fat Gum Red Riot Toya Setsuno Hojo Soramitsu Tabe |volume= 16 |pages= 19 |date= June 5, 2017 |issue= 27, 2017 |arc= Shie Hassaikai |new character= |anime episode= Episode 71 |previous= Chapter 139 |next= Chapter 141 }} のサンイーター|Biggu Suri no San'ītā}} is the one hundred and fortieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Tamaki Amajiki thinks back to the day where he transferred to his new school during the spring, his first day as a third grader. Tamaki could not give a proper self-introduction and after the opening ceremony where they moved into the classrooms and formed groups, Tamaki was not able to insert himself into any group because he lacked the courage and due to thinking himself as a boring person, he was not able to make any friends. Suddenly, Mirio Togata approached him and realized that Tamaki was trying to say that he likes Heroes. The Police Force above see that the Heroes have been thrown underneath them and decide to forge on. Joi Irinaka decides to deal with the Police Force. Underneath in the hall, Tamaki decides to deal with the three of the Eight Bullets: Toya Setsuno, Hojo, and Soramitsu Tabe. The director of the operation reveals that one of the Eight Bullets in front of them is Setsuno and his Quirk can nullify guns. Shota Aizawa uses his Quirk to erase Setsuno's Quirk, Larceny. However, Hojo pulls out a gun, to which the Police Force members respond with pulling out their own guns while Fat Gum asks them to surrender. Suddenly, Tamaki, while manifested into a clam, appears before the group of Eight Bullets. He opens up the clamshell and grabs hold of the three yakuzas with his octopus tentacles. he tells them that he will be their opponents before throwing them onto the ground. Tamaki manages also to grab their guns and swords and crushes them by manifesting a crab claw. Tamaki sees that the three Eight Bullets are buying time so that the ringleaders can escape with Eri and asks the Heroes and Police Force to go on ahead. Eijiro Kirishima tries to stop him, but Tamaki is resolute in stopping the three Eight Bullets on his own since Heroes like Shota are needed on ahead and tells Fat Gum that he will be fine. Before leaving, Shota disables the three Eight Bullets' Quirks. Tamaki pins the three down with his octopus tentacles and asks them to help Mirio since he tends to push himself too hard. The Heroes go ahead; Rock Lock and Eijiro are unsure if it was a good idea to let Tamaki handle the three Bullets on his own. However, Fat Gum is confident in Tamaki's prowess as he managed to climb all the way to the Big Three under pressure. Back in the hall, Tamaki wonders about the Police Force members above him while thinking that Mimic is unable to manipulate the entire labyrinth at once. Tamaki focuses on his duty in holding the three yakuzas at bay. Tamaki decides to put them to sleep and strikes them with his octopus tentacles. However, Tamaki injures himself after striking Setsuno's mask who reveals that he was hiding a knife in his mask. Shota's Erasure has ended, allowing Hojo to activate his Crystallize and to grow crystals from his body which allows him to break free from Tamaki's octopus tentacles. Tamaki tries to block using his clam husk, but suddenly, it disappears because Setsuno used his Quirk to steal it from him. Setsuno remarks on their status as being the Eight Bullets; they had given up on life but their boss, Kai Chisaki, picked pieces of trash like them from the garbage heap and put them to use again. Hojo is prideful in being just trash and is more than obliged to fulfill the expectations of Chisaki. Hojo strikes Tamaki with his crystallized punch. Tamaki thinks back to his days middle school; Quirks can not only be used by Heroes, but for any job, which is what the Quirk Education subject was for. Tamaki tried manifesting something but only managed to manifest a tiny plant on his hand due to his nervousness. Meanwhile, Mirio tried phasing through a wall but only managed to phase his hands through it. Some of Mirio's classmates laughed at Mirio's struggles, but Mirio was not disheartened at all and resolved to pull off his phasing properly next time. While walking home, Tamaki praised Mirio's optimism while lamenting on his own lack of self-esteem. Mirio cheered up Tamaki and said that he will shine brightly like the sun and the reason he can give it his all is due to Tamaki being there for him. Although he was nervous, Mirio praised Tamaki's resolve to never give up which inspired him to never give up either. Despite Tamaki thinking himself as a boring person with low self-esteem, Mirio always thought of Tamaki as a talented person who is cool and super fun and sunny to be around with. Tamaki manages to block Hojo's crystallized punch by manifesting strong crab claw fingers and grabs hold of Hojo's fist with a strong grip. Fueled by Mirio's confidence in him, Tamaki tells the three Eight Bullets to give up because he is Suneater, which is his Hero name that was inspired after Mirio told him that he would outshine the sun. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 140 pl:Rozdział 140